


The Soldier's Revenge

by Tiny_Snark



Series: Winteriron & Stoki [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Winteriron, Bucky wants revenge, It almost gets out of hand, Loki has a crush, M/M, Oops, So does Steve, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Snark/pseuds/Tiny_Snark
Summary: Still being a bit bitter about Loki's shenanigans concerning him and Tony, Bucky seeks to get revenge on the Trickster. And his crush on a certain Captain is just what he needs.





	The Soldier's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically part two of "Matchmaking Trickster", so you might want to read that first!

Bucky was happy with Tony. Ever since they’d gotten together, life had been a lot brighter, and a lot more fun. He spent nearly every free minute around the man, no longer trying to hide his love and admiration.

And yet, he was still rather bitter about the whole thing with Loki. Honestly, he liked the guy, in a way. Loki was fun, even if a bit difficult. But what he’d pulled to get him to admit his feelings still annoyed the hell out of Bucky. He’d been so clueless, and he’d made him look like a idiot. There had to be some kind of redemption. 

It was only a couple weeks after the incident that Bucky realized the perfect revenge was right in front of his nose. To him, it hadn’t been a secret that Steve liked Loki. The guy had sketchbooks filled with him in all sorts of situations, and although he insisted it was just that Loki was a great motive because he was so otherworldly and elegant, Bucky knew the signs. Steve thought he was subtle, but he really wasn’t.

But it was only now that Bucky realized it wasn’t just that Steve liked Loki - Loki actually liked Steve back. It was harder to spot because Loki was excellent at keeping up a certain image, and it seemed like he definitely didn’t want anybody to know this. But if you really paid attention, it was easy to spot. His eyes softened when he looked at him, and while he always made snarky comments around everybody, he barely ever did around Steve. 

The most obvious moment though had been the night prior when Steve had returned from a mission beaten and bloody, and Loki had fussed over him for almost an hour. The only other time he’d seen Loki do that was when Thor had been seriously injured, and everybody knew how much Loki loved his brother, despite his insistence that he didn’t. 

It was the perfect revenge.

Now, Bucky obviously couldn’t imitate what Loki had done, he was with Tony now after all, and everybody knew Steve was his best friend, nothing more. But he found an excellent accomplice in Natasha, who’d been trying to set up Steve for ages now, and just took that back up - making sure Loki was within earshot.

“She’s 27, works as a vet, and she loves to go running,” Natasha told Steve, showing him the image of a very pretty woman on her phone. “Honestly, you two would make such an adorable couple.”  
“You think?” Steve asked skeptically. Bucky was fairly sure Steve only agreed to Natasha’s dates out of politeness. He wasn’t interested at all.  
But it had the effect he’d hoped for. Loki was sitting in an armchair, a book in his lap, but he’d been staring at the same sentence ever since Natasha had started this topic. 

What Bucky hadn’t expected was what followed after that. Some time in the evening, the alarms went off, and the Avengers assembled to find Loki and Natasha fighting viciously in the kitchen, the interior half destroyed, and Loki’s eyes flaring green with rage. “What is going on, brother?” Thor’s voice boomed through the room.  
Loki just glared and snarled, jumping to attack Natasha again, but Thor caught him around his waist. “Let go of me, you stupid oaf!” Loki cried, but Thor kept a tight hold on him. In the end, he managed to take him away, kicking and hissing, so he could calm him down elsewhere.

“What the hell was that?” Steve demanded to know, looking concerned.  
“Loverboy there has a serious anger issue,” Natasha commented, wincing and holding her side.  
“Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to let him on the team after all,” Barton suggested with a raised eyebrow.

The last thing Bucky’d wanted was to get Loki into actual trouble, so he had to come clean. “No - guys, alright, come on. This is kind of my fault - mine and Natasha’s, anyway.”  
“Hey, don’t drag me into this. I just did what you told me to do,” the woman pointed out.  
“Why’s it your fault, Buck?” Steve asked, frowning.  
“I wanted - I wanted to get back at Loki, for the thing he pulled with Tony and me. And I noticed he was totally into you, so I - “  
“Me?” Steve’s voice was slightly higher pitched now, and a flush spread on his cheeks. “He’s - into me?”

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Steve excused himself and went in the direction Thor had taken Loki. “Loki - and Steve?” Barton seemed flabbergasted. “Since when?”  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “Since forever. Honestly, Clint, you’re supposed to be observant.”  
“Oh, shut up,” Barton huffed, while the others left laughed, the tension dropping.

____

Loki was sulking on the roof as he usually did, which was why Steve found him quickly. He had his hands in his pockets as he approached him, smiling a bit. “Hey.”  
Loki looked up momentarily, but then turned his head away, murmuring some sort of greeting.  
Steve sat down next to him. He figured it was probably best to be daring, in this case, as much as that made his heart beat faster. “It’s pretty out here,” he said, looking over the skyline. “The view, I mean… Although the prettiest thing around is definitely sitting next to me.”

That got him Loki’s attention, the trickster narrowed his eyes. “Are you making fun of me?”  
“Not at all,” Steve assured quickly. “Actually, I just wanted to…” He trailed off, then he took Loki’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it, smiling that pert smile of his. “You’re absolutely gorgeous and fascinating, Loki,” he told him. “And I’d be very happy if you’d allow me to take you out some time.”  
Loki stared at him for a while, then thwarted Steve’s plans of being all gentlemanly by tackling him to the ground and kissing him breathlessly. And yet, Steve cold hardly care less as he wrapped his arms around the lithe form of the demigod, returning the kiss just as eagerly.

____

“So, you decided to take a page out of Loki’s book, huh?” Tony asked, amused. Bucky had his head in his lap and Tony was playing with his hair with one hand while scribbling something on a tablet with the other.  
“I didn’t calculate his reaction would be quite so - murderous,” Bucky admitted with a chuckle. “But well - it had a happy end, and Natasha’s going to be fine again in no time.”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t be playing matchmaker for a while,” Tony suggested. “Although we should invite Steve and Loki on a double date sometime.”  
“Sounds like a deal to me,” Bucky agreed, catching Tony’s had and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.


End file.
